Face Down
by Darkmelody0
Summary: Marik takes Ryou away from the pain. My first song fic Song: Face Down. Artist: The Red Jumpsuit apparatus


This is my first song fic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, none of the character, nor do I own the band or any of the bands songs

**Song: Face Down**

**Artist:** **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look put's the rhythm in my hand._

Marik watches Ryou from a distance carrying groceries, he's been watching Ryou for months now, admiring from a distance, and admiring when he can when he hangs with Bakura.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

He growls when he sees Ryou walks in the apartment, to Bakura. There's no hiding the bruise on Ryou's cheek.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

Ryou puts the groceries away in silence, Bakura still in bed. He walks to the bathroom, stopping when he sees himself in the mirror, the make-up he put on to hide the large bruise has sweat off, it is a harsh summer day. _He's changing, he won't do it anymore_. He puts his fingers up to the bruise, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He jumps when arms are wrapped around his waist, he looks back at Bakura, who starts to kiss at the younger's throat.

"My Ryou, my hikari, I love you so much."

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her round?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

"Ryou?" Bakura questions.

"I love you, too, Bakura," Ryou answers, a sneer replaces Bakura's calm facial expression, he slams Ryou into the wall.

"That didn't sound very convincing," Bakura growls, Ryou stares up pleadingly at his Yami. A crude echo of skin on skin contact is heard through the otherwise silent house, then the sound of Ryou hitting tile floor.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Rapping at the front door grabs Bakura's attention and he leaves Ryou there on the floor. Ryou grabs the counter, using it to help him to his feet, bringing his hand up to his already bruised cheek that had just suffered more abuse. He walks into the kitchen where Bakura and his friend, Marik, sit. Bakura all the sudden stands, making Ryou jump, he leaves the room. Marik gives Ryou a sympathetic stare, Ryou forces a small smile.

"Hello Marik," Ryou greets.

"Ryou," Marik stops, overall looking upset, " if you ever need to get away you know my number."

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again,  
heed my lecture_

Ryou gives a true smile, before leaving the room as Bakura has returned with something in his hand. Bakura gives Ryou a glare, a silent warning to mind his own business when Ryou tried to have a peek at what his Yami had in his hand. Ryou scurries to the livingroom.

"Bakura you can't keep doing this to him," Marik tells Bakura.

"He's my Hikari, I can do what I damn please with him, it's his own fault anyways," Bakura answer not to nicely.

"Wha-"

"He deserved it."

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Ryou can hear them talk from the kitchen, he curls in a ball, all the beatings that Bakura gave him through the years coming in mind. He hears the door shut, knowing that Marik has left.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Ryou picks up the phone, he dials a number he knows by heart, Marik's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Ryou thinks about hanging up, but forces himself to stay calm.

"Hello Marik," he didn't hear Bakura sneak behind him, "I-I think I need to g-get away."

_Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough!_

The phone is snatched from the unsuspecting teen and slammed down on the receiver. Grabbing Ryou by the hair Bakura throws him to the ground kicking him in the side.

"You can't hurt me, not anymore!" Ryou almost yells his face in the plush blue carpet.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

"You won't hurt me anymore," Ryou lifts himself up on hands and knees.

_  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

Bakura kicks Ryou down again, Ryou holds back his tears as Bakura's foot continuously rams in his side.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Marik bursts in the house, running to Ryou's rescue he tackles Bakura. The two falling Bakura hits his head on the coffee table, rendering him unconscious. Marik gets up, walking to Ryou, he offers a hand._  
_  
_Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough!  
_

"Bakura I had enough," Ryou says before excepting Marik's hand and they both walk out the apartment, together hand in hand, to never see the apartment again, living happily without Bakura.

* * *

Finally a happy ending..


End file.
